Sakura Akino
Sakura Akino is a third-year student attending Akademi high. Appearance She has brown hair covering one of her eyes, and the rest of it reaches her ankles. Because she's in the Gardening Club, she wears a flower. Hers is a daisy with a bit of the stem left on. She has red eyes, and her bust size is 2.5. She wears the default uniform (unless customized?). She has two extra teeth behind her two front bottom teeth. She wears short white socks with red stains on them. Personality Sakura has the Loner persona. She will not acknowledge a camera, and she will run away from a murderer. She is a dandere. She is really outgoing, but reverts to a shy and quiet personality when near her crush. She can be dark at times, and when you become friends, you can take the corpses to her, and she'll make plant food out of them. She is afraid of every type of bug, ghosts, witches, zombies, demons, angels, geese, and the dark. She is pansexual and panromantic. She never uses the Internet, as she finds it boring and a waste of time. She often believes what other people say, making it easy to trick her into killing another student. She is a sadist, but doesn't realize it yet, as she always kills her victims quickly and painlessly. Backstory Sakura was born in Nagasaki during a business trip. Her parents lost their job around that time, and they had to buy an apartment in Buraza Town. She attended a poor school, and was picked on by a girl named Akari Kobayashi. Sakura won a scholarship to Akademi High, and goes there now. She became obsessed with gardening, and once she almost ran out of fertilizer. She almost stole some, but soon had a "better" idea. She lured Akari to her house, strangled her, and ground her up into fertilizer for her plants. She now uses this method to get rid of bullies. Relationships Itazurana Hana: The two are good friends, and they help each other out. Sakura buys Itazurana's things that she doesn't need, and Itazurana brings Sakura corpses. Aidoru Aburaya: Aidoru was one of Sakura's victims. Akari Kobayashi: Her first victim, and a childhood bully. Hoshi Gyutto: Sakura is wary of her, as she aware that Hoshi is on to her. Quotes "I need the circle saw, and I can't get it for reasons. Can you?" (Task) "Thank you so much for this." (Accepting her task) "Honestly not what I was expecting, but I respect your decision." (Denying her task) "Thank you. I'm going to go get some roses so that I can talk to my crush. Seeya!" (Completing her task) "Well, thanks. I'm going to go take care of those corpses. I think that they would make great plant food!" (Completing her task when there are corpses on school grounds) "Another corpse? Thanks! This could make great plant food!" (Giving a corpse to her) "A corpse? This will make great plant food...well it would. I can't use it until someone brings it to me." (Seeing a dead body) "...may I please use the body?" (Seeing someone kill someone else) "You have a weapon? Do you need it for anything?" (Seeing a weapon) "Gee, thank you! I never would have thought that I was worthy of a compliment!" (Being complemented once) "One is enough, but thanks." (Being complemented more than once) "Blood? There must be a dead person nearby!" (Seeing blood) "You're trying to break my mind. I'm not becoming one of your slaves!" (Gossiping about her crush to her) "Oh, wow! I can't believe it! Everyone should know about this! Thanks for letting me know about this!" (Gossiping about a stranger to her) "Hm? I should really go wash this! I hope karma does it's thing soon." (Dumping any liquid onto her from the rooftop) "Oh...please, um, be more careful next time, okay?" (Dumping any liquid on her not from the rooftop) "I really needed the corpse. But I can't stop and chat, sorry. Come talk to me if you have plant food materials." (Trying to talk to her after murder) "What the heck?" (Seeing someone take a panty shot of another student) "NOOOoOOoOooOOOoOOo!" (Being a victim of a panty shot) "Um...don't Just don't." (Witnessing someone visibly insane) "I said stop. Please." (Witnessing someone laugh insanely) "Fine, what harm could it do?" (Asking her to follow you/being asked to go away) "Okay. I'll give them gardening tips!" (Asking her to distract someone) "Lying is a horrible habit to get into, you know..." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "I ought to make plant food out of them!" (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Routine At 7:00, she enters the school. At 7:05, she changes into her indoor shoes. At 7:15, she goes to the rooftop to look over the balcony. At 8:00, she walks to class. At 12:30, she leaves class and enters the plaza. At 1:30, she walks to class. At 2:00, she changes into her outdoor shoes. At 3:00, she goes into the gardening shed to work on making her plant food. At 4:30, she leaves. Victims You don't need to ask to put your OC here, just make sure that they're dead, m'kay? * Aidoru Aburaya * Akari Kobayashi Other Things *Her hair was based on my hair at one point. *She was made solely for the purpose of making an OC when I was bored one day. *She hates categorizing things. *She has hyperdontia. *Her favorite song is ''Fear Garden ''by Chaa. *She knows that Info-chan exists, and wants to use her services. *People know that she gets rid of bullies, they just don't know how. *You don't have to pay Sakura for her services (many people have tried to pay her in the past). *She is well-liked because of her subtle dark humor and her way of getting rid of bullies. *This is her headcanon voice: https://youtu.be/co5Zo6Ng9-c Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:3rd Years